


Strawberries & Ice Cream

by Rinkafic



Series: Evan loves David [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot day on the Pier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries & Ice Cream

The sun was high overhead, and the South Pier of Atlantis was overflowing with personnel taking advantage of the beautiful weather to swim and sun themselves.

“Davey, I’ve got ice creeeaaammmm,” Laura called in a sing song voice. He’d been waiting for her to get back; he was parched, ice cream would go down nicely on his dry throat. David rolled over on his towel and tugged his sunglasses down to give her a dirty look as she added, “And you can’t have some.”

“Don’t call me Davey, I hate that.”

Cadman proceeded to do a little victory dance, hopping around stupidly in a circle and wriggling her hips as she waved her ice cream cone at him. If it hadn’t been annoying, it would have been funny. David might have laughed. But she was being mean, and he really was thirsty.

“You went to refill the water bottles. Do you mean to tell me you’ve come back with no water bottles and one ice cream cone to taunt me with? It’s hot out here, Laura!”

She crouched down, just out of his arm’s reach and took a long, slow lick of the ice cream cone she had in her hand. “Mmmmm, and it’s strawberry too. Your favorite. Remember what we did with those strawberries that time?” She took several tiny licks with the tip of her tongue and he groaned at the sight and at the memory of what had come to be referred to as “Strawberry Night.”

“You can be such a bi…”

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. “I brought something else, you’ll like that better.” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and then reclaimed her spot on the towel beside David’s.

David looked up to see Evan winding his way around the towels and prone bodies stretched out on the decking of the South Pier. He had a mess hall tray in one hand, a beach towel folded over one arm, like a waiter, and was dressed in swim trunks, sandals, sunglasses and nothing else.

“How did you do that?” David whispered in awe. “He had half a duty shift left, he said he couldn’t come out today.”

Laura smirked, licked her ice cream again and dropped her sunglasses over her eyes as she leaned back on one elbow. “I promised him a repeat of Strawberry Night if he traded shifts with someone.”

“With chocolate syrup this time? We decided that was the only thing missing, remember?” David asked hopefully. He was watching her tongue as she slowly, deliberately and sinfully lapped at the pink ice cream.

“Evan! Come spread sunscreen on my back!” Laura demanded as Evan handed the tray to David and dropped down beside him and started arranging his towel.

“Yes your highness, right away your highness, of course your highness.”

“Just for that, no whipped cream for you!” Laura declared haughtily with an imperious wave of her hand.

David smacked Evan’s shoulder and snapped, “Now look what you’ve done, the whipped cream was the best part!”


End file.
